


Sparring

by ThenaCykes



Category: DCU (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, it's only there if you squint, lesbian warrior women what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaCykes/pseuds/ThenaCykes
Summary: Sometimes Gamora and Diana wish to hone their skills, and spar with each other to do so.





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is dumb and bad but like they're two incredibly deadly women, i just like the idea of them appreciating that about each and probably also dating

Sword strikes shield, and sparks fly, jumping off the clashing metal in time with the harsh ringing that echoes into the sky. A fist hits a hand, knuckles slamming into an open palm, caught in place and coupled with a grunt. Muscles shift under skin, even the slightest movements exuding obvious power.

They’d blend into one, were it not for the green skin of the Zen-Whoberi, but they blend anyway, skin against skin, metal against metal, movements ever smooth, fluid and flowing into each other. It is as much a dance as it is deadly.

They are both deadly, one raised to be a warrior, the other near born and bred to kill. They could strike each other with the force they have been granted to take lives, but they hold back, and it is obvious by the tension of their muscles and forms, in the care and precision evident in every movement.

The movement is practiced, but new, familiar but strange. It's as if this is a dance they've conducted many times with each other, but each blow and each step still feel as if it were the first time. There's a shift in the balance of power, sudden, and coming from a slender gloved fingers darting out and wrapping around a bracelet-clad wrist, stopping it in place. Then motion, faster than most else, pulls the hand forwards and to the right, at the same time an exposed green leg swings up, curved dangerously, knee hitting its target and ramming firmly into the small of the other’s back.

The Amazon is winded briefly, and it gives time for the woman with the upper hand to spin her, almost as if leading her on dance floor. And the warrior does end up on the floor, legs tangling briefly for hers to be pulled up from beneath her, and the Zen-Whoberi stays stood, dropping the arm she had a grip on, her own free hand coming from behind her with a sword.

The blade is obviously powerful, sharp, curved and glinting dangerously, and it hovers, the point resting in the air just by the Amazon’s neck. The sword is not nearly quite as dangerous as its owner, or the upwards twist of her lips, a smile that lacks venom and hostility, but is still impossibly coy all the same.

“Do you yield, Diana of Themyscira?”

The smirk is met by one of Diana’s own, a curve of her lips, offering a brief, barely allowed warning signal of her having seen a way for her to gain the upper hand.

Her body arcs, hips lifting off the floor to push her legs up in the same manner, in order to throw herself upwards and drive a heel into the other’s chin. It is rougher than the steps they have been dancing so far, but she knows the Zen-Whoberi’s limits, and she is sturdy enough to withstand the blow with ease, simply taking a few dazed steps backwards because of it.

It is enough of an opening for Diana to use the same tricks, and sweep her own leg around, to knock the green woman off balance, and send her to the floor in the same manner she was dropped. Her body immediately throws itself forwards, and instead of standing over her to mimic their earlier positions, she seats herself firmly on her partner’s stomach, legs strong enough on either side of the form beneath her to hold her in place for now.

“Never, Lady Gamora.”

Her smile is solid, more of a triumphant grin than anything else, and Gamora seems to display the same, a softer, almost fond contentment shaping her mouth now.

It hardly lasts. While not quite a match for Diana, Gamora is a strategist and the very instant Diana allows her guard to drop for a moment, she exerts enough force to flip their positions over, forcing the other over and onto her back with the weight of the two bodies, settling haphazardly over the Amazon to pin her.

“Then,” she breathes out, grin now wicked sharp. “It seems we have found ourselves at an impasse.”

When she receives a conceding, and decidedly amused slight nod from Diana, she shifts forwards, until her face is barely apart from hers, pausing there, gaze tracing the lines of her features, and Diana almost anticipates, before Gamora moves back again. Her body moves off the Amazon’s, easily shifting to standing, for her to extend a careful hand, gloved as it always is. When her hand is taken, and Diana has righted herself, she shifts, moving the few steps over the padded floor she needs to retrieve her sword, and to slip it behind her again.

Diana has often watched that sword. It is Godslayer; yet Diana does not fear her end by its blade. Especially not in Gamora’s hands. As she returns the knowing smile she receives when Gamora has turned again to face her with a serene one of her own, she’s well aware that she has far too much faith in her partner to ever fear her downfall by her. And maybe it is unwise, but Diana hardly cares.


End file.
